Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Teliko. x3
Summary: She was asleep. MSR.


**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Rating: It's okay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: She was asleep.**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I wrote the last half of this while talking on the phone with my boyfriend. Haha. And this is for Andrea, because I had to go out into the freezing cold to get this from my car, because I wrote the beginning of this in school. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The weather was getting bad.

From inside the basement, Scully could see from the tiny window above Mulder's filing cabinet, the black clouds filling the sky. It was times like these when Scully was glad that she parked in the FBI employee garage. She stood from her chair and stepped up on an empty crate strong enough to support her weight, which wasn't much. She sighed out loud when she saw the lightening flash across the sky. Mulder looked at her from his desk.

"It was so beautiful outside this morning and now it's just..." She let her arms drop to her sides in defeat. "-ugly," she spat, in disgust.

It took a loud rumble of thunder that nearly shook the entire building for Mulder to get out of his chair and stand next to her. Even while standing on the wooden crate, she still wasn't quiet level with Mulder. He looked out of the small window with her and winced at the sight before him. Tree tops were swaying violently above the the basement, stray papers flew down the sidewalk, street lights were swinging back and forth hastily.

Through the corner of her eye, Scully could see Mulder was deep in thought. About what, she didn't know. She was about to open her mouth to ask him, but he spoke before her.

"You should get out of here before it gets bad," he whispered above the howling of the wind. Their relationship was just beginning, they were still new to the entire idea of having each other in that way. She noticed that he was careful around her now, hesitant even, especially at work. His playfulness and sense of humor had stayed, and she was grateful. They already had the perfect partnership, now they were taking a step ahead. Trust, for them, was a key factor in both of their relationships. He always knew he was in love with her, but he promised himself that he wouldn't rush her into anything she wasn't ready for.

"Yeah, I probably should," she replied in a soft voice. "But if I leave, you have to walk me to my car," she batted her eyelashes playfully and his heart skipped a beat.

"Of course," he answered instantly. With her being so close, he ached to touch her, to wrap his arms around her waist, pull her to him, and kiss her passionately. But he knew she wanted to keep things discrete. Even their families had no idea about their relationship, much less, their co-workers and Skinner.

"And you have to promise me that you'll go home and relax."

"Well... I don't know about that."

"Please, Mulder? For me?" A smile started to creep slowly onto his face and he nodded. She returned the smile. For the first time in years, she felt complete, whole, happy, loved.

Mulder extended his hand out, offering to help her step down from the wooden crate. As she placed her tiny hand into his, she couldn't help but feel his love, his trust. This man would do anything for her. Hell, he crossed the sea and nearly died in Antarctica to save her. And as she placed her hand into his, along went her heart and soul; they belonged to him.

She bounced down from the crate and when she stood on the ground now, she really saw just how tall Mulder was. He nearly towered over her, but she wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't intimidated, either. She knew she was just as strong as him, physically and mentally. As she glanced over his wide shoulders, muscular arms hidden behind his light blue oxford shirt, his lean sculpted chest...

'Okay, maybe he's a little stronger physically,' she thought.

Together, they locked up their office, saving case files and lab reports back into the filing cabinet, then stood by the coat rack that held their black trench coats. Mulder grabbed hers before she could even reach for it, and held it open for her. She smiled gratefully and slipped her arms through it gracefully. He was melting before her, with every smile she casted his way. She had him wrapped around her tiny finger since day one, and she had no clue.

Once their office door was locked, they waited for the elevator. The first floor was empty, deserted. Only a few office lights were on, agents still inside, head buried in their paperwork. Of course Scully didn't expect to see anyone still here. It must have been past six o'clock. She looked to her left, then to her right, making sure there was no one near, then looked down at Mulder's hand, which was dangerously close to her waist. She slipped her hand into his gently, lacing her fingers in with his. He looked down at their joined hands and smiled. If only they could do this everyday, out in the open, for everyone to see what a beautiful and an amazing woman he had.

The hallways were quiet, with the exception of their footsteps against the tile floor. The garage was dark, empty almost. From where she was, she could see their two cars already, side by side. With their hands still clasped, they slowly headed for her car. The wind picked up, blowing her hair in different directions. The smell of salt filled the air, letting them know it was soon about to pour down.

As they approached her car, he suddenly stopped and pulled her around to face him. He pulled her close, their chests meeting and his arms wrapping around her waist. She was a little surprised at first, but she smiled regardless and leaned against him.

"I've been wanting to do this all day," he whispered.

"Hmm. Well, I'm glad you've finally acted on it."

It felt good to be in his arms, finally. If it weren't for her apartment being a complete mess and with her friend from college coming over for dinner, she would have stayed in his arms forever, in the FBI employee garage. She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her head against his chest and breathing in his strong scent. He looked down at her, only able to see the top of her head and smiled. She was adorable when she clung onto him like this. It was only early hours in the morning, or late at night when she hugged him like this, as if she were afraid to let him go. He didn't mind a bit. He closed his eyes and rested his lips on the crown of her head, breathing in her scent as the wind blew around her hair. He wanted to go home with her, to be with her every second of every day, but he knew she had plans and he wasn't going to intrude.

"Please be careful driving home," he murmured against her hair.

"I will. I promise," she whispered against his chest. He could feel her lips move against his shirt and her warm breath seeped through the thin material, making him grow warm all over. She hated to leave him like this, and she wanted nothing more than to drag him back to her apartment, where they could cuddle up on her couch with ice cream and watch old movies until she fell asleep against him, but she had company and it wasn't unlike her to cancel on a dinner. "I'll call you later tonight. Okay?"

"Okay."

She pulled back a little, their arms still around each other. She looked up at his face and smiled a little. He narrowed his eyes when he saw her love filled expression and then framed her face with both of his hands. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut as he tilted her head back and lowered his lips onto hers. It was a slow kiss, sweet and loving, gentle and soft. It left him with his heart beating a million beats per second, with just the realization that this was Scully; Scully's lips against his own, Scully's face in between his hands and his heart in hers.

When they parted, she lowered her head a little and licked her lips. Their foreheads rested against each others until she ran her hand down his chest seductively and backed away, fishing her keys out of her trench coat pocket. He stood there, frozen, watching her. Her cheeks were flushed with color and her eyes were wide, a darker shade of blue. She took a few steps backwards until she felt her back press up against her car door. Her smile never faded.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Instead of getting a verbal answer, she was rewarded with him stepping closer, pressing her against her own car. His lips were against hers in an instant, claiming her, branding her. She parted her lips and his tongue slid against her own, playing and teasing. She moaned gently into their kiss and responded with a deeper one, one that forced his head back slightly. They kissed until the need for air became an issue. Her hands were flat against his chest, tugging on his tie gently. "Bye, Mulder," she giggled.

"Bye, Scully," he whispered, pressed another quick kiss to her lips and backed up, allowing her to get into her car now.

--

He was brushing his teeth in his bathroom, pacing the floor and listening to the rain pound against his window as he waited for her call. It was almost 10:30 and he hadn't heard from her since he left work. As he spit into the sink and rinsed out his mouth, the shrill of his phone echoed through his entire apartment. A rush of happiness washed over him and suddenly, there wasn't anything or anyone else in the world as important as the person calling him. He answered the phone next to his bed, turned off his lamp, and fell back against his bed.

"Good evening, beautiful."

"Hi."

"So how was your evening?"

"It was good. Laura and I had a good time. I'm glad she came over."

"Well that's nice."

"Yeah... but it would've been nicer if you could have came over instead," she whispered softly. In the background, he could hear the soft ruffle of bedsheets and then the click of a lamp. He smiled to himself, then his imagination went into overdrive. He found himself pondering over what her night attire consisted of. Was it simple with a pair of shorts and a tank top? Or did she sleep in just her underwear and bra? Silk pajamas, maybe... "So what did you do when you got home?"

"The usual. Ordered take out and watched a little television, then I took a shower and now I'm here, talking to you." She hummed contently and sighed gently into the phone. He could tell by her voice that was she tired and he suddenly felt bad for keeping her up. "Scully, if you're tired we can-"

"No, no. I'm fine. It's Friday night, afterall. I get to sleep in tomorrow." He smiled.

'Did she just squeal?'

"So... did you want to do anything tomorrow," he asked.

"Well once I get my apartment cleaned, maybe you could come over?"

"Sounds good. What time should I get there?"

"Lunch. I'll cook us something." Her voice started to lower and he could tell she was more relaxed now. The rain still pounded against his window and the lightening hadn't stopped since he left work. He hoped it wouldn't be like this tomorrow, too.

"You know... when I was younger, I used to be afraid of thunderstorms. I would freak out every time lightening struck. I would grab my flashlight from my nightstand and sleep under my covers until it was over. Samantha, on the other hand, slept through it all, and she was younger than me! I don't know what it was about lightening and rain mixed together that scared me so much. I always thought that a shadow would appear against my wall when it struck and that when I looked sideways, there would be no one there. I actually ran into my parent's room one night, it was that bad," he explained in a soft voice, going on absentmindedly as he watched the rain roll down his window. "And now, as I lay here, I want nothing more than to have you in my arms right now, just holding you and listening to the rain fall. I'd probably fall asleep quicker than ever before if you were here right now," he confessed. He waited for her response, but when he got none, his heart started to race. "Scully," he whispered.

She made a soft noise, something between a whimper and a moan, which made his heart flutter.

She was asleep.

He could imagine her angel face, relaxed and calm in the darkness of her room. Her hair fanned out across the pillow beneath her, one hand clutching the phone to her ear while the other rested on her stomach, her lips slightly parted and her chest rising and falling steadily.

Next time she would fall asleep, it would be in his arms, that much he was sure of.

"Scully," he whispered again, "I love you." His eyes slowly started to become heavy. He stayed awake until he was sure he was about to pass out. Too tired to hang up the phone, he left it cradled between his shoulder and his ear, his hands resting at his sides. Little did he know, it wasn't the rain that had lulled him to sleep, but merely her constant breathing into the phone.

She whimpered again in her sleep, softly.

And in his sleep, he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. That was it. Sucked, didn't it? Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I wanted to get this out tonight because I'm tired. LOL.**


End file.
